Hack Slash vs the Crow: Devil's Night
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: Top Dollar and his boys are back from the grave as slashers. The only one's stopping them from making a whole new breed of Devil's Night are the combined might of Cassie Hack and Eric Draven,


**Chapter 1**

Five years ago, October 30th, a soul came back from beyond the grave. Brought by a crow, Eric Draven returned to the land of the living, neither alive nor dead. He had been brought to avenge the death of himself and the love of his life Shelley. One by one, Eric hunted down his killers till he finally found his way to the one ultimately responsible; Top Dollar. Eric killed him and was finally able to rejoin Shelley in the afterlife and be with her forever.

… Or so he thought.

_Present Day, October 1__st_

A group of five miscreant youths had gathered together. They had come with the intention of bringing back Devil's Night, with much emphasis on the Devil part. Now they were just summon demons to go out and cause random acts of mayhem, they weren't gonna summon the Devil himself. Unfortunately when you're an amateur tampering with forces you don't really understand, pretty much everything and anything will go wrong guaranteed. (Just watch the Supernatural episode "Swap Meet")

Now the spell didn't summon the Devil but it summoned something almost as bad.

The spell brought back Top Dollar and his pals; T-Bird, Funboy, Tin-Tin, and Skank. They were not among the living or the dead, but something else now. And of course they had needed bodies to come back and the suckers who had performed the spell just happen to unwilling donors.

"Dude this is whack," said Skank at his state of existence.

"Anybody remember what happened?" Funboy asked.

"Last thing that happened to me was I got stabbed by that guy we killed in the loft." Tin-Tin recounted.

"I got blown up in my car," T-Bird said.

"It don't matter," Top Dollar said in that low gravelly voice of his, "Cause I feel something in the air, it's an all new Devil's Night. And we're gonna make it one for the gods to notice."

"FIRE IT UP! FIRE IT UP! FIRE IT UP! FIRE IT UP! FIRE IT UP!" chanted T-Bird, Funboy, Tin-Tin, and Skank.

_Three weeks later_

Cassie Hack slept in the motel room she shared with her ogre of a partner Vlad. She had heard from Chris about something that sounded like slasher activity in Detroit and decided to look into it. Then the door opened and in walked Vlad, carrying their breakfast which consisted of fast food.

Cassie's eyes fluttered open and she got up, "You brought me all the essential food groups Vlad?"

"Processed carbohydrates, saturated fats, sugar, caffeine, and salt." Vlad responded.

"You always come through Vlad," Cassie said as she munched down a breakfast burrito and chased it down with coffee.

"I asked around a little about the slashers," Vlad said, "People think it is thugs doing something called Devil's Night."

"Devil's Night?"Cassie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Some years ago, bad people would go around the city and start fires for a whole night," Vlad said.

"Let me guess, night before Halloween?" Cassie responded.

"How did you know?" Vlad asked.

"Cause that's about the most unimaginative thing streets thugs could call a night like that," Cassie said sardonically. "You got anything useful about these slashers?"

"A few people mentioned someone named Top Dollar. They said when he was alive he controlled all the crime in the city." Vlad recounted.

"Top Dollar," Cassie said bewildered at why a crime lord would use a stupid name like that, "Well he sounds like our top candidate, no pun intended. Let's see if we can find him."

_That night_

Cassie was out in her usual wear, revealing goth clothing designed to make her slasher bait, armed with her bat. Vlad had his gas mask on to hide his face and his trench coat to keep his meat cleavers hidden. They had walked around the city looking for anything that said slasher, with no luck so far. Eventually they came to a church graveyard.

"Slashers like graveyards, let's look around here," Cassie suggested.

She and Vlad split up to cover more ground and Cassie noticed a crow land on one of the head stones.

"Bit on the nose aren't we?" Cassie said to the bird.

The crow poked at the head stone, and just as Cassie was about to go about her business she heard something, that sounded like ground moving.

"What the…" Cassie turned around and noticed it was happening at the head stone the crow had landed on.

The ground swelled and then what looked like a coffin opened up and out walked a man from the coffin. The man was dressed in black and his face was painted black and white. He had makings around his eyes and mouth that made him look like some goth clown.

"What the hell? How did I get back here?" he said. He turned towards Cassie.

And then Cassie whacked him in the head with her bat.

"Don't even try to play innocent with me fucker!" Cassie said curtly, "You're just another slasher I gotta put back in his grave."

Cassie stood over the supposed slasher, bat prone, it was time to go to work.


End file.
